


Expertise

by NeonDomino



Series: Character Studies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: New Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Poppy isn't sure at first why Albus offered her the job at Hogwarts
Series: Character Studies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Expertise

* * *

Its her first year at Hogwarts, and as she walks around the hospital wing on her first day, familiarising herself with the room, she wonders just how she came to be there.

It's actually her first real job, if she cares to admit that to someone.

Her views are unappreciated and considered 'troublesome' which is probably why she's passed over for each job that she applies for, no matter that she's skilled at what she does.

Her nephew - he was bitten at the age of ten. Her brother was quick to forget he had a son, but Poppy loves her nephew. She couldn't see him homeless, or worse - in one of those werewolf packs. That's where they go bad - because they have no other choice. So she protected him and gave him a home and learnt how to heal him.

She fights at his side when he demands equal rights. She fills out the forms that he struggles with. She's there when he has to go to the Ministry, because if she's not, there's no saying how they'll treat him.

So when Albus approaches her, she's uncertain. What does Hogwarts want with her? What can she offer? Why has he come to her, when she didn't even apply - wasn't even aware of the vacancy? She's not anyone important - just another face in the crowd.

She asks him this over a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits of course.

"I need someone with your experience," he says instead, though she has no experience. She's confused, but Albus leans forward, blue eyes fixed on her.

"I've got a boy starting Hogwarts in September," he continues. "I'm not just here for your medical knowledge, more your... other expertise." His gaze flicks to the picture on her mantle of her and her nephew. "And your compassion towards them."

"At the school?" she asks, lowering her voice though no-one can hear. Albus nods. "Only one boy for now. Too many werewolves could draw attention to absences. He'll be the first, but not the last. I need someone that I can trust to keep this quiet. Someone who knows how to heal him each month. Someone who understands."

And Poppy nods. She understands, and she accepts the job, because this is a tiny step forward.

* * *


End file.
